


Guardian Devils

by Ryu_Damon



Category: Lucifer (TV), 악마가 너의 이름을 부를 때 | When the Devil Calls Your Name (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Devils, Kdrama, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Damon/pseuds/Ryu_Damon
Summary: Seo-Young was on vacation for the first time in forever but things never go according to plan.  Meeting a LAPD detective and her very ecentric partner and maybe an old friend too.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Ji Seo Young & Ryu
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [putting the pieces back together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716304) by [zaboraviti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboraviti/pseuds/zaboraviti). 



Seo-Young had been traveling for almost a year since she left Soul Entertainment. At first she felt free. No more paperwork, no more babysitting stars, and no more conscience hurting decisions. Then she started to feel lonely. She was almost forty but she was still alone. All her adventures she went on were by herself with no one to share the joy with. Then she found herself talking to the nameless being. On nights she felt the most lonely she would call out to him. It made her feel slightly better but it also created a sort of longing to meet the nameless being again. 

Seo-Young was in the states after a short break from her Asian journey. She had made her way East to west so the flight won’t be as bad after she learned the hard way. Currently she was walking around Los Angeles, which she found hilarious considering her involvement with a certain devil. The city was bustling with people doing all sorts of things: skating, exercising, eating, talking, painting, etc. Even though it was a city it had a different energy to it compared to home. One thing she did hear a lot of was a club called Lux. Wherever she went the youngsters were talking about it and the crazy parties the owner threw. Intrigued and looking for some excitement after some time of peaceful and sightseeing, Seo-Young made plans to go party later. 

Walking down a street to her hotel, she noticed the club. It was quiet but a bouncer still stood guard at the door. Impressed, Seo-Young continued on her way more excited for night to come. The screeching of tires nearly made her heart jump out of her chest but it was the gun fire that followed that caused her world to go dark. Her life flashed before her eyes as she froze unable to move as the van seemingly moved in slow motion. When it was all over Seo-Young was still frozen as the muffled screams of people echoed around her. Collapsing to her knees she started hyperventilating when something touched her shoulders. She snapped to the back to see no one there but she could feel something that seemed to encirculate her. As it lingered Seo-Young felt calmer… even safe. Closing her eyes she focused on the feeling she sometimes felt and slowed her breathing. The presence felt familiar to her.  
“You.” Breathed Seo-Young as she opened her eyes.  
Expecting to see the nameless being, she saw someone else who was calling to her and asking if she was alright. Judging by the clothing the man wore he was a paramedic who arrived on scene to help any who was injured.   
“I’m- I’m alright.” Said Seo-Young.  
The paramedic gave a once over for any injuries before giving her a nod and hurrying to another who had been cut by exploding glass due to the impact of the bullets. 

Shakily, she got to her feet so she could move out of the way so the medics can reach those injured. Sitting on the ledge of the building next to the one with all the glass shot out, she tried to calm herself.   
“Didn’t I say possession was forbidden?!”   
Seo-Young looked up at the foreign speaker to find an immaculately dressed gentleman who looked quite furious for reasons unknown to Seo-Young.  
“Are you talking to me?” Asked Seo-Young as she looked around.  
“Don’t be daft! Of course I’m talking to you!” Exclaimed the man.  
“I’m sure you got the wrong person.” Said Seo-Young, not wanting things to escalate after that traumatic experience.  
“There’s no use denying it, I can feel the demonic aura coming off you.” Said the man.  
“What do you mean? Please leave me alone.” Said Seo-Young ticked off at the man.  
He was about to reply when a woman, presumably a detective (judging by the badge) walked over and called him.  
“Lucifer! What are you doing?” Scolded the detective.  
Lucifer? Isn’t that the name of the devil in the Bible? Thought Seo-Young.  
“I’m sorry for his behavior. I’m detective Decker, would you mind answering some questions or just tell me anything you saw?” Said the detective.  
Nodding Seo-Young gave the detective her statement.  
“Is there anything else I can help you with? Call some relatives?” Asked Decker.  
“No. I’m on vacation here so there’s no relatives. But may I ask who is that? He suddenly called me a demon.” Asked Seo-Young.  
“I’m really sorry about my partner. Lucifer’s always like that, though I’m not sure why he would call you a demon.” Said Decker.  
Calling the man over, who clearly was not happy the detective was keeping him away from Seo-Young, to explain his actions.   
“I’m telling you there’s a demonic aura around this lady!” Insisted Lucifer.   
Decker sighed but to get her partner to calm down she asked some questions.  
“Ms. Ji, have there been… weird things happening to you? Like supernatural occurrences?” Asked Decker.  
Seo-Young was confused but answered no.  
“Alright if anything comes up feel free to calm me.” Said Decker handing her a business card.  
Decker was dragging Lucifer away but the slippery devil he is, he slipped out of her grasp and doubled back.  
“What is that you desire?” Asked Lucifer as he stared at her.  
Seo-Young felt this irresistible urge to tell the man but resisted until she felt like she was about to burst.  
“I want to meet him again.” Said Seo-Young.  
Confusion painted Lucifer’s face at her very vague answer which people don’t tend to give.  
“Who?” Asked Lucifer.  
“The nameless being.” Said Seo-Young in a daze-like state.  
Lucifer was about to ask who when an invisible force pushed him back. When he approached again the force sent him flying, shocking the detective and Seo-Young.   
“Lucifer! Are you alright?” Asked Chloe.  
Lucifer got up, eyes glowing red which made Seo-Young gasp but not the usual descent into insanity scream.   
“Lucifer no.” Said Chloe sternly.  
His eyes returned to normal as he let out a huff.   
“See clearly a demon! She didn’t react when I had my devil eyes.” Exclaimed Lucifer.  
Figuring Lucifer wasn’t dropping the matter any time soon, Chloe decided to resolve this as peacefully as possible.   
“Ms.Ji would you mind coming with us to the Lux so we can figure all this out peacefully.” Said Chloe.  
Nodding since she wanted answers too, she followed behind the two to the club she passed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting down, Chloe sat between them creating almost a sort of barrier.  
“So Ms. Ji are you sure nothing supernatural happened to or around you recently?” Asked Chloe.  
“I- yes there has but nothing malicious.” Said Seo-Young.  
“Can you tell me more?” Asked Chloe.  
“He was someone I dated before. At first I thought he changed to spite me but after he attacked an old lady I kinda felt that something was wrong. He told me he was the devil, I thought it was him acting but there was something in his eyes. Though last time I saw him he seemed to be back to normal.” Explained Seo-Young.  
“I’m going to destroy the bugger that defied my orders!” Growled Lucifer, eyes turning red again.  
This time Seo-Young backed off in fear but she bumped into something solid during her retreat.  
Looking over she saw his solid chest first before finding his eyes. They were no longer filled with apprehensive curiousness but with anger.  
“Nameless being.” Whispered Seo-Young.   
He wrapped his arms around her protectively as he growled threateningly towards the others.  
“Lucifer do not make things worse. I think he just wants to protect Ms.Ji.” Said Chloe holding a hand up towards Lucifer who’s eyes were still red.   
Seo-Young tried to calm her side as well. Putting a hand on his face, she guided him down towards her.  
“ _You’re back._ ” Said Seo-Young in her native tongue.  
“ _You were calling. It did take me awhile to solve the body problem._ ”  
“ _What’s your name? You never told me._ ”  
“ _Ryu._ ”  
“ _Nice to finally meet you Ryu._ ” Said Seo-Young with a smile.  
Ryu have her a smile as the anger melted away and the curiosity returned.  
“ _It seems I have fallen into the trap of love. Will you take responsibility?_ ” Asked Ryu with hidden meaning to his words.  
Seo-Young studied his dark brown eyes carefully to see that they were much softer and lighter than before. No longer after revenge and grudges settled.   
“ _Yes._ ” Finally answered Seo-Young.  
“ _Now do you want to get something to eat?_ ” Asked Ryu.  
Seo-Young giggled. It seems her little devil hadn’t changed that much.   
“ _Always thinking of food. Is there something else that goes through your head other than food?_ ” Asked Seo-Young.  
“ _You._ ” Said Ryu huskily.  
That one word sent shivers down her spine but Seo-Young kept her composure. He was after all a devil but his little charms and with the help of Mo Tae-Kang’s body it was very easy to forget.   
“ _Stop that. We are not alone_.” Scolded Seo-Young.  
Ryu only grinned and continued his advances.  
“ _I can take us somewhere more… private, if you like._ ” Suggested Ryu.  
“ _No. I can’t disappear now. I need to help the detective catch the men that opened fire on the street._ ” Said Seo-Young quickly.  
The fire returned to his eyes as his smile became a scowl.   
“ _Do you know where?_ ” Growled Ryu.  
“ _No that is why I need to cooperate with Chloe._ ” Said Seo-Young a bit relieved he had forgotten about getting into her pants.   
“ _I don’t understand. You lived so why are you going back and risking death again?_ ” Asked Ryu the fire dying slightly in his eyes.  
“ _It’s called compassion. I lived through it and I don’t want others to have to go through the same. Helping catch the men that did it will prevent that._ ” Explained Seo-Young.  
“ _I don’t understand you humans. I thought after that little adventure with Ha-Rip I would understand everything you humans did._ ” Sighed Ryu.   
“ _We are complex creatures. One may do something another would never do or the same action committed by different people might have different reasons behind it. It’s called our free will._ ” Said Seo-Young.  
“ _I know. That pesky little thing called a soul._ ” Sighed Ryu.  
“ _Now promise you won’t hurt anyone here._ ” Said Seo-Young.  
“ _I promise but I cannot promise anything if they attack first._ ” Said Ryu giving himself an out.  
Knowing she can’t out deal the devil she accepted and it was nice to know Ryu was trying to be civil.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe also calmed Lucifer down, eyes no longer red. The two supernatural beings continued to glare at each other while the ladies talked.  
“Do you remember anything that can help us catch these guys?” Asked Chloe going back into detective mode.  
“Four guys. I think only two were shooting.” Said Seo-Young trying to think back.  
“How about the vehicle?” Asked Chloe.   
“Nothing much. Maybe a van or large car… I think I saw a sticker of a skull with a pitchfork through it.” Said Seo-Young.  
The more she thought back to it the more she started to hyperventilate. Remembering an experience where you almost died was scaring to say the least.   
“Seo-Young? Are you okay?” Asked Chloe.   
The detective reached out only to stop when the being behind the woman growled. Chloe could feel Lucifer shift behind her and quickly grabbed his hand to calm and keep him in his seat. The being lifted Seo-Young gently off her seat and deposited her on his lap before locking her in with his arms. Slowly but surely Seo-Young slowed her breathing until it was back to normal except for the tears. The being took his pocket square and gently whipped away the tear streaks.   
“I’m sorry.” Mumbled Seo-Young.  
“It’s alright. You went through something traumatic. It’s normal to react like this, if you didn’t I would’ve thought you were wrong in the head.” Said Chloe trying to lighten the mood.   
Luckily Seo-Young laughed and nodded realizing the detective’s words were true.  
“Is there anything else?” Asked Chloe.  
“No. It just happened so fast. I’m sorry I can’t give you more.” Said Seo-Young.  
“This is plenty. Do you want an escort back to where you’re staying?” Offered Chloe.  
“I’ll be fine. Please catch them quickly.” Said Seo-Young.  
“Of course.” Said Chloe with a reassuring and determined smile. 


	4. Chapter 4

Three days into the investigation and they’ve hit a dead end. None of the cameras picked up the van after it turned into a garage on the opposite side of town. Officers searched the garage and found no trace of it like it had disappeared. Guns and Gangs were able to tell them that the skull and pitchfork decal was the insignia for the Los Diablos gang. They ran mostly guns and drugs but there was no recent chatter of a gang war or   
anything that might have caused the attack. 

Chloe sighed before diving into records to find any leads.  
“I can call in some favors you know.” Tempted Lucifer who was sitting across from her.  
“No Lucifer. The last time you did that you did that I had to explain to the captain why several gangbangers looked like they had become punching bags.” Glared Chloe.  
Lucifer leaned back clearly bored, swiveling in his chair. Ignoring him, Chloe discovered a possible lead.  
“This is interesting… impound lists an exact model in the lot. It was signed out by the narcotic guys at the same time the shooting happened.” Said Chloe.  
This peaked Lucifer’s attention as he stopped his twirling and leaned forward.  
“Do I smell some dirty cops?” Said Lucifer excitedly.  
“Let’s hope not.” Said Chloe grabbing her gun and badge.  
“Oh yay we get to interrogate some cops.” Said Lucifer clearly excited for some entertainment.

Going to the impound lot, they found the van in question. It looked exactly like the one on the cameras, decal and dents included. Examining the van, Chloe found some scratches and residue around the skull and pitchfork decal. A test by Ella told them that the residue was super strength adhesive.  
“Whoever took it off will have some of this stuff on their knife. No matter how much they wash this stuff is so sticky it’ll leave some trace.” Said Ella.  
“Impressive Ms. Lopez!” Said Lucifer.  
“Thanks but are we sure it’s one of us?” Asked Ella nervous.  
“Hopefully not, at best maybe assisting at worst they committed the crime.” Said Chloe grim at the idea.

Another two days passed and Chloe’s investigation took a turn for the worst. She had found evidence in money transfers to accounts that were linked to four cops on the narcotics squad. They seemed to have decided that drug business was more lucrative. Using the impounded van, they planned to incriminate the Los Diablos so the narcotics department would crack down on the gang. Which leaves plenty of drugs and safehouses confiscated during raids for the group to reuse and sell. Any use of these could easily be written off as for an operation and any missing drugs could be dismissed as lost in a failed operation. Chloe found out another operation was underway that night at an abandoned factory by the edge of town. Running out with Lucifer on her tail, she called in backup as she started her car. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe quickly ran in without waiting for backup, fearing that they would get away by the time they arrived. Of course Lucifer tried to persuade her to wait, to which she ignored. Pulling her gun she entered tactically, watching her corners j til she came across the main room a floor below. Her eyes widened at the person tied to a chair below. Seo-Young was tied, gagged, and blindfolded on a chair while one of the suspects watched her. Hiding, Chloe waited to see where the other three were.  
“Stop struggling! It’s pointless!” Shouted Max.  
It only caused Seo-Young to struggle even more. James entered and headed to a hidden compartment where he pulled out an assault rifle.  
“What happened?” Asked Max panic evident.  
“The cops are onto us. Just overheard on the radio someone requested backup to this area.” Said James.   
“What?! Where’s Rick and Damian? And what should we do about her?” Said Max loafing his own weapon.  
“Kill her. She’s a witness. We can blame it on the deal gone wrong.” Said James.  
Seo-Young struggles with renewed vigor as her shouts are muffled by the gag.   
“Shut up!” Roared Max before backhanding her.  
“Chill. It needs to look like she died in a fire fight and not beaten.” Said James.  
Max gave him a glare but said nothing as he handed him two more loaded weapons.  
“Just be ready. Once I give the signal, kill her.” Said James.  
Max nodded and James left to find Rick and Damian.  
Chloe put her phone away with the recording and looked frantically for a way down to help Seo-Young.


	6. Chapter 6

Panic seeped deep in her bones once she heard the man give the order. She was going to die and no one knew where she was. Two men came to the hotel claiming to be police wanting her to go with them since they got word that the shooters were after her for being a witness. Following them to their car she was attacked from behind and a cloth placed over her mouth. When she woke she was tied and gagged in some abandoned area. Tears started falling as hope flew away with every moment passing. She wished Chloe could find her now. Though she would miss Ryu the most. Seo-Young finally met him again and for a short time she was happy. Closing her eyes in defeat she remembered all of the frustrating and intriguing times she had with him. All the dinners where he just ate and left before learning he needed to make conversation.   
“ _Ryu._ ” Called Seo-Young mentally before a gunshot rang in the air.  
Her world became disorientating as her ears rang. A muffled voice was calling her name. Opening her eyes she found Chloe in front of her with worried eyes, while her captor laid dead in a growing pool of his own blood. The detective pulled out her gag as she asked if she was alright. Behind her Lucifer rushed in worry painted his face.   
“Detective are you alright?” Asked Lucifer.  
“Didn’t I tell you to wait in the car!?” Scolded Chloe in a hushed voice.  
Before he could respond the three other men ran in. They were shouting something but her mind was still scrambled and couldn’t even warn Chloe. Loud gunfire erupted from the assault rifles the men were using. Expecting the end the loud noises were cut short and the men froze. 

Not in victory or fear but in time. Their bullets suspended in midair right at Chloe’s and Lucifer’s chest. Their eyes wide in fear then in confusion.  
“Amenadiel? Your timing is excellent.” Called out Lucifer.  
A fwoosh of flames told the pair it was not his angelic brother. Instead they found a very angry Ryu standing in front of Seo-Young. His eyes a mismatched color of red and yellow and his right hand a mangled claw. Anger etched deep in his face as he walked forward towards the men. With a flick of his mangled hand all the bullets dropped to the ground harmlessly. Continuing forward he gripped the first man by the neck, Damian, and unfroze him. Choking sounds filled the air as he flailed around a whole foot off the ground. Ryu’s eyes glowed brighter making the man scream in fear. Tossing him aside like a ragdoll the devil continued on to the next man. Rick was next and he too screamed in fear before being tossed aside. Lastly was James who was disarmed with a flick of a hand. This time instead of grabbing him by the neck, Ryu unfroze him, letting the man look around in confusion and fear when he found his weapon gone and his two accomplices were reduced to a huddling state.  
“Who-who are you?” Stuttered out James.  
“The one you blame all your problems on. The one you accuse of making you do something.” Said Ryu in a low growl as black smoke encircled him.   
The smoke covered him till there was nothing left before dispersing as fast as it came. What was left was Ryu in his true form. A mangled husk with burn scars all over with a glowing core of hate and fire pulsing underneath. Black smokey wings adorned his back with the left looking odd.   
“I am a devil. The one that brings out your true self.” Said Ryu, voice now demonic.  
James tried to run only to find Lucifer blocking his path.   
“Now where do you think you’re going?” Asked Lucifer in a silky voice but with danger in every word.  
James backed up as Lucifer’s eyes flashed red.  
“Demon!” Shouted James.  
“Oh no. I’m no demon. I’m Lucifer Morningstar the devil himself.”   
Catching him in a corner Lucifer let his devil face flicker and created the illusion of hell in the man’s head. James collapsed onto the floor having died of fear. 


	7. Chapter 7

Lucifer returned to normal as Chloe cuffed the two men together who didn’t seem to be scared of her presence. All the while Ryu lumbered over in his massive form to where Seo-Young still sat tied down. His claws cut through the ropes easily and was about to change back when a soft hand took a hold of his mangled one.   
“ _Are you not afraid?_ ” Asked Ryu.  
“ _I know I should be but I’m not. This is only another body for you but who you are inside doesn’t change._ ” Said Seo-Young.  
She mustered the courage and looked up to face him. His left eye was glowing with the internal fire while his right was an endless black. A large gash sat above his left eye going to the back that also glowed. But there were still some human features left. Reaching up she placed a hand on his face to which he leaned into. The black smoke returned and Ryu returned to his human form with Seo-Young’s hand still holding him. She gave a kind and gentle smile before collapsing from the stress and emotional baggage of her kidnap. Quickly catching her, Ryu lifted her up bridal style as his wings reappeared.   
“Wait! What did you do to them?” Asked Chloe.   
“I have taken their souls, now they will see everything for what it truly is.” Said Ryu.  
The two disappeared, this time without the fire, just as sirens pulled up outside. 

Somewhere on a LA rooftop. Ryu was still carrying Seo-Young with his Smokey wings flowing in the back as he looked out to the bright city below. He hoped the fresh air would calm her down and allow her to be free after spending a traumatizing time in a tight enclosed space. The wind gently ruffled her clothes and he could feel her breaths on his chest. She had loved him and was able to make the cold hard thing in his chest beat again. A heart he thought he lost. He will return the favor till the end of days and make her heart beat like his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Comments will be helpful to improve my writing and check out zaboraviti's work.


End file.
